The Highschool Files
by Huyana Akuu
Summary: Hiei's irritated and Huyana's going to High School. Will contain probably mostly nonsexual parental spankings. And Hiei might be a bit OC, I'll try my hardest for him not to be. In addition, she's going to Meiou High...
1. School!

_Wow! How long has it been since I've written ANYTHING? Too long! Haha. Well, this may be interesting to SOME people. I'm not sure about others. It's a sort of personal fic that I will find very fun. It's not original, I mean it came from me but it's based of Yuu Yuu so it's technically only partially owned by me. Everything Yuu Yuu Hakusho, (Meiou High, Jaganshi Hiei, Yuusuke Urameshi, etc., etc., etc. is owned by the great Yoshihiro Togashi.). Huyana, Kima, Yuka, and other OCs are owned by moi! So enjoy, no flames if you consider reviewing. I don't really care if you don't like it, it's if you do that matters to me._

**_Chapter 1: School!_**

It wass another normal day in Ningenkai. The trees swayed gently with the breeze of the Eigth Month's wind. The humans of Ningenkai, were all preparing themselves to go back to school. But deep in a Mountain Compound, below Genkai-baasan's temple in land, was a plain white six story house.

Well, 4 floors with bedrooms, ect., an attic, and basement. Residing in this six-story house, believe it or not, was Hiei Jaganshi, and his youngest sister, Huyana Jaganshi. The story as to WHY Hiei stays with her is quite simple actually…

Three years ago, when the now fourteen year old Huyana was only eleven, and last before able to fight in the semi-finals in the Makai Bujutsu. After learning of her, Koenma, ruler of the Spirit world did research and figured out this girl with the alias "Akuu, Misashi" was IN FACT, "Jaganshi, Huyana". Born from the Koorime, Hina, almost 12 years previous.

After learning about her, he informed Hiei. The fire youkai of the bunch. And once the tournament was complete, Koenma assigned Hiei to be Huyana's guardian. Though the rebellion child protested, not even KNOWING she had an older brother, but NOW having to stay with him? Proposterous! Out of the question! She wouldn't!

Well, she lost THAT little argument. Hiei disliked having to watch HER just as much as she disliked being watched by HIM. However, Huyana later discovered that she would be granted her own free will, once she turned 18. Just like every other child.

However, Hiei, despite his hatred towards humanity, requested to live amongst the humans themselves. On that note, even Koenma was shocked. But Hiei of course explained his absurd reasoning:

"It would be safer in the human world. It would also be less trouble to track and find the brat if she decides to run off."

It goes without saying, that Huyana STRONGLY protested. But her cries fell on deaf ears. She was assigned to live with her newly found brother, in a house size, of, AMAZINGLY, her choice, in the human realm.

Three years had passed since then; and the ravaging, annoying, rebellious brat, had morphed into a less ravaging, still annoying, yet surprisingly even less rebellious teenager. Life had run pretty smoothly, there were no financial problems, nothing of the sort.

Though it was seemly easy, Reikai supported Hiei and the brat, buying everything required to be comfortable. You would think life is easy, ne? Not at all. Not with two mix-breed siblings living together. Life was everything BUT simple. Things were constantly getting burned to a crisp, or sliced up, thanks to Hiei.

When iei felt he had reached his patience's end, he called over his former partner in crime, and possibly closest friend. Everyone's favorite green-eyed, red-headed genius in a human body, Shuuichi Minamino.

Shuuichi laughed lightly at his friends complaints, and brought forth the idea of "School". Hiei thought about the idea, and agreed. School would most likely be for the best, and with no pun, would be a great 'learning' experience…

_Present Day…_

"SCHOOL! Are you out of your MIND!" Huyana raged as she paced back and forth in front of her brother.

"That's what I said…" Hiei said cooly, his legs and arms crossed as he sat on a chair in their kitchen.

"You are INSANE! I REFUSE to attend some…some…NINGEN-RETARD-ACADEMY!" She held her head, fuming.

"Well, you have no say in the matter-"

"What do you MEAN no say! It's MY life! I choose what to do with it, not you!" She cut Hiei off without hesitation.

Hiei opened his previously closed crimson eyes, forming a glare. This made her step back as he stood, arms at his sides now.

"Until your eigtheenth birthday, I am your guardian. What **_I_** say goes!" His glare harshened.

"But WHY school?" She sighed, pouting like a small child.

"Because, you've become too much of a hassle. You've been too 'free'. You've had nothing to keep yourself occupied. Meaning: you've been causing trouble, and bothering ME." He crossed his arms again.

"It's not like YOU'RE much different!"

"**_I_** am not a child!" He glared daggers at her.

"You AREN'T my FATHER either!" She felt the onrush of tears.

Hiei blinked, seeming slightly taken a back. But in no time, he regained his normal demeanor. He stared back to her cooly, sighing lightly. Just before words were able to escape his mouth, however, he saw her body start to shake. With rage most likely. But contrary to his belief, it wasn't rage at all, but sadness.

Huyana couldn't even bare to look at him anymore. Instead, she covered her ears and ran up to her room. Leaving behind a train of Hiruiseki. Hiei blinked again, unable to help but feeling a bit bad. But he had to do what he had to do. Otherwise what would ever be accomplished?

Switch to Huyana's P.O.V.

"_How could he do that…? What a bastard!" _I cried mentally as tears escaped my eyes.

That idiot who called himself by 'guardian' really had no emotions whatsoever, did he? He just thought that everything should be the way he plans it. Well, I have news for you, brother, things won't go in accordence to plan. I'll go to your stupid 'school', whatever...but I'll make you, and everyone there hate me going so much that you'll wish I had never gone in the first place!

**_So the plan has begun, the first chapter of "The Highschool Files!"! I understand that it's not that appealing, but fans who care to read, just wiat and you will find somethings a bit interesting! Such as HIEI in a PARENT-TEACHER conference, Huyana attending school with everyone's favorite red-head. And maybe even a bit of action and romance!_**

**_All and more to come in the next chapter of "The Highschool Files"! Stay tuned!_**


	2. Hell in a School Bell

Hello, hello! How is everyone today? I'm good. Here's an update for The Highschool Files! And I'd like to thank Saber Ice for being my first reviewer! THANK YOU! –Heart.- Well, as my time grows near to venture to Georgia, I happily write this next chapter!

**_Chapter 2: Hell in a School Bell_**

_BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!_

Huyana's alarm repeated itself. Why she set it she had no idea, it's not like it would get her up. She growled lightly in her slumber, smacking the poor defenseless clock off the nighttable and out of it's outlet in the wall. She smiled happily, snuggling up under her blankets once more.

Just when she thought bliss had returned to her, the covers were torn off her, causing her to curl up, shivering. She opened her eyes slightly to see her 'owner'.

"Get up…" Hiei glared.

"Mmm…" She rolled over, using her fire power to regain the warm tempurature she missed with the blanket.

This made Hiei's glare intensify. He dragged the girl out of her bed, making her stand. She groaned, merely slumping against him, mumbling something. He growled slightly, picking the young girl up and putting her over his shoulder, taking her into a bathroom and setting her into the tub. 

Hiei grabbed the shower head, turning it on with cold water and spraying her, causing her to jump up.

"T-That's **_COLD_**!" She said with wide, shaking eyes, trying to keep it away from her face, coughing.

"Good. Awake now?" He turned it off.

"Y-Yes…" She shivered, rubbing her eyes. "That was mean!" She sniffled.

He stood up, crossing his arms. "Get ready. You have five minutes." He said, turning heel and walking out.

Huyana glared deadly, sticking her tongue out as he left. She shivered, getting out of the tub and the wet pajamas she so much enjoyed. She put on that dreadful…thing, called a 'uniform'. Red. Perfect. Her least favorite color. She sighed, putting on knee high socks, her shoes and tie. Grabbing a small black case and running downstairs.

Hiei sat waiting, sipping a cup of coffee. He blinked as he heard her stumbling down the stairs. Huyana ran, almost tripping down the last step, grabbing her school bag. She panted, seeming like she just ran 20 miles.

"Don't trip…" Hiei smirked, standing up. "Are you ready to go?" 

"I'm hungry…" She whined, pouting.

"I'm sure you can get food there…you woke up late so it's your own fault if your hungry…" He took her hand, walking out of the house.

She blinked, looking to his hand, then blushed madly as he grabbed her by her waist, holding her under his arm, flitting off quickly.

"N-Niisan! We're going to fast! What if someone sees you! They'll KNOW I'm not human!" She blinked after saying that.

If they thought she wasn't human, she wouldn't have to go! BRILLIANT ANALOGY HUYANA! She smiled mentally to herself.

"You needn't worry. No one will see ME." He stopped on a tree branch outside the school.

Huyana shook, looking down and gulping. She looked over her shoulder to Hiei.

"C-Can you please put me down? Aside from this being embarrassing, I hate heights…" She stuttered.

Hiei smirked, standing her in front of him on the branch. She tried to keep her balance, shaking.

"Hn. Behave yourself while you're here. Try to act as human as possible. I do NOT want any calls from that school, or reports from Kurama. Understand? Just…do that 'work' and listen."

"_Who does this bastard think he is! Getting off on telling me what to do…I oughtta…whack him…_Yes, yes…fine." She sighed.

"Good. Then…Ja ne." He pushed her out of the tree.

Her eyes widened, trying to find her voice to scream. She started to shake, tears forming, closing her eyes tightly.

"A-AHH! NIISAN!" She cried, just before her rear made contact with the hard ground, wincing, shaking a bit still. "T-That hurt!"

"Aw, did it? Have fun…" He flitted off.

She glared, rubbing her now most likely bruised bottom, standing up. She growled and cursed Hiei to most likely his death under her breath, when a loud, obnoxious masculine voice came from behind her.

"Nice panties ya got there, newbie."

Huyana whirled around to see a boy, much taller then herself. With brown and black hair tied back loosely in a pony-tail. He had icey blue eyes, and was very thin. His accent was very off though. Something she'd never heard before.

"And you are…?" She blinked, picking up her bag.

"Tsuzuka, Naota, a first year here." He smirked.

"Jaganshi, Huyana…a first year too…" She blinked. "Where are you from? Your accent is atrocious."

"W-What!" Naota growled. "I could ask you the same question! What kind of name is 'Jaganshi'!"

"My name." Huyana smiled innocently.

He just glared at her, crossing his arms.

"Whatever, who's your Homeroom?" Naota sneered.

"Hm? Oh…" She took out a schedual, looking at it. "Matsuwari-san, Class 1-B…" She looked to him as he sighed.

"That's my home room, come on. Let's go." He walked towards the school.

Huyana blinked, shrugging and following him. As they walked, Huyana spotted a familiar red head sitting in the grass, deep in reading a novel he held. She smiled happily, sprinting away from Naota and tacking Shuuichi.

"Shuuichi-kun!" She smiled as he jumped.

"H-Huyana-chan! Hello!" Shuuichi smiled lightly, setting his novel down. "I was wondering when you might arrive. Hiei asked me to help you through your first day. "

"Did he now?" Huyana smiled happily, not letting go of her 'crush'. "He finally did something useful for me today."

Kurama chuckled lightly. "Useful? What do you mean by that?" He smiled. "Was he treating you poorly this morning?"

"Oh yes! It was terrible, Kurama-kun!" Waterfall tears sprang forth from her eyes, holding onto his school uniform. "He sprayed cold water at me! FREEZING COLD! **_BELOW ZERO!_**" She went on, as Kurama just sat there, laughing.

"Poor you…Hieican be very…rash sometimes."

"_He IS like a rash sometimes…no matter what you use he won't go away…_Oh Kurama-kun! Protect me from his evil!" She fake cried. She barely noticed she had switched from calling him 'Shuuichi-kun' to calling him 'Kurama-kun'.

"I'll try." He chuckled. "Let's get you to your homeroom now, ne?" He stood up, offering his hand to her.

She smiled, nodding and gladly taking it. Then something hit her, _NAOTA! _He had gone on without her! She left him!

_He probably think's I'm a terrible person now! _She thought sadly. _Oh well…I'll…try to explain…_

They walked and reached Huyana's homeroom class within two minutes. Huyana blinked, peeking in. She gulped nervously, looking around at all the chattering students, talking about how excited they were to get into this highschool and how stylish the uniforms were.

"Stylish…? I've seen rodents with more style…" Huyana mumbled under her breath.

Kurama just laughed softly, gently pushing her in. 

"Go on. I'll come see you after this first class is over and see how you're holding up, alright?"

"H-Hai…" Huyana nodded meekly.

"Good luck." He smiled warmly, walking off.

"_I'll need it…"_ She thought to herself, looking around the class.

"There you are!" That familiar obnoxious voice came at her again. "You disappeared!"

Huyana looked to see Naota again, she waved her hands in defense. Explaining how she saw…SOMEONE she knew, and wanted to greet him and he offered to go to class with her.

A bunch of girls swarmed around Huyana, poking at her and glaring daggers.

"Why were you with Minamino-kun, newbie!" 

"W-Wha…? Shuuichi-kun? He's a very close friend of mine…" She tried to back away, merely backing into more girls. 

"Close friend! HOW?" A brown haired girl cried.

"H—He and my brother are best friends…?" Huyana smiled nervously. 

"Students, take a seat and leave Jaganshi-kun alone!" A young female teacher stood in the door way.

The students took one look at her and scrambled to a desk. Huyana was left standing, dumbfounded. Was she supposed to sit down too?

"Hello, Huyana-chan. Welcome to Meiou Highschool…I understand you were homeschooled until now?" The teacher smiled.

"H-Homeschool?" Was this the lie her brother made up to get her in…? "U-Um, yes! Yes I was…" She smiled nervously.

"Don't be nervous!" Smiled Ms.Matsuwari. "You can take your seat next to Tsuzuka-kun right there…" She pointed to an open seat next to Naota.

Huyana nodded and bowed, walking over to the desk and taking a seat, sighing. She jumped at hearing the school bell ring, making all the other students laugh vigorously at her.

"Never heard a school bell before, newbie?" One teased.

"I--I…" Huyana stuttered, looking down.

"Leave her be, Kawashi!" Naota growled. Making the boy who said it shrink in his seat. 

"_Great…Hell in a freaking school bell…Is it time to go home yet…?_" Huyana whined mentally.

-----

_**Well! Chapter 2! I know it sucks, and Shuuichi WILL be in it more in the next chapter! But I wanted to introduce a new OC, Naota Tsuzuka! Also, after this next chapter another OC will be introduced. But next will be mainly have Shuuichi in it as another character. See you then! JAOU-ENSATSU KOKURYUUHA!**_


	3. Lunch time with Shuuichi!

**Konnichi wa and much much more, minna-san! It's been a long few days for me and I've just not been in the mood to write. But I am now so be prepared to be amazed!**

**_Lunch Time with Shuuichi-kun!_**

For the first half hour of her first class, Huyana was able to remain conscious. But as the teacher progressed on about the history of humankind, Huyana found herself with her head in her arms, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"JAGANSHI-CHAN!" The teacher shouted, slaming a ruler down on Huyana's desk, parallel to her head, causing her to, of course, jump up.

Huyana had jumped up onto the back of her chair, amazingly retaining complete balance. Everyone stared in awe as Huyana stood, well, crouched down on the back of her chair, her eyes wide, utterly breathless.

"Glad…you decided to join us." The teacher stared wide-eyed at the young girl in front of her, almost directly at eye level.

Huyana blinked, snapping out of her shocked state, seeing her classmates all staring at her. She gulped, laughing nervously, getting off the back of her chair and sitting in it correctly.

Everyone went back to normal, all except for Naota. NO ONE is able to balance on the back of a pull out chair, not that well. This girl just wasn't right to him.

Finally after almost two more hours of pain, the bell had rung. Huyana's eyes semi-lit up. The poor idiotic girl thought it was time to go home already.

"_Wait, didn't…Kurama-kun say something about a lunch?_"

She felt someone bonk her on the head with their fist. She jumped up slightly, looking around to see the one and only Naota. His normal goofy/smiley demeanor seemed a bit serious, heck, a lot more serious than a bit.

"Naota-kun?" She blinked, clueless as usual.

Their eyes locked. Huyana's crimson colored eyes stuck out of her black plastic framed glasses like a beaming red siren. The color seemed hard to notice at first glance, with her hair and glasses covering it.

"A demon, eh?" He smirked.

"H-How…do you know?" Huyana took her glasses off, everything besides Naota going blurry.

"You can say I'm…a psychic." He shrugged. "I can sense your youki."

"I-I see…" She felt extremely nervous.

"Relax, relax…My half sister is a hanyou. I have no grudge against demons. Even little short snobby ones." He smirked, ruffling her hair.

Her eyes widened, she glared at him, sticking her tongue out. She somehow managed to get her hair back to it's regular untamed, waist length normality.

"_Good…_" Huyana thought to herself.

"Oh and…you're late." He pointed to the bell above his head just as it rang.

Huyana yelped, jumping up out of her seat and running out of the room, her bag fluttering behind her. She felt someone grab her arm. Not knowing who it was, she whirled around, slamming whoever it WAS upside the head.

She opened her eyes slightly to see everyone's favorite red head, blocking the hardly swung bag with his wrist. Her eyes snapped open fully.

"O-Oh! Shuuichi-kun! I-I'm so sorry! Are you alright? I didn't know who it was a-and--!"

He chuckled lightly. "Huyana-chan, Huyana-chan, it's alright, I'm fine. I thought you might do something like that. The first day of school is always full of paranoia." He gently released her arm as she took her bag down.

"Don't worry either, you aren't late or whatever your friend told you. It's time for lunch." He smiled gently. "Come eat with me, ne?"

Huyana blushed, almost the same color as her eyes. She nodded slowly as he smiled again, leading her down the hallway a ways, and outside to the school yard. A vast majority of the student body was outside. Along with some of the staff.

"The first and third years eat together." He said softly, walking with her as they sat beneathe the shade of a tree.

Huyana felt a bit nervous, watching all the girls glare at her and swoon over the red-headed hottie from a far. Even some of the guys were gazing. It was a bit irritating, but Kurama seemed so calm and used to it it's like it didn't even matter.

"Do you have a lunch, Shuu-kun?" Huyana asked, opening her bag.

"Hm? Me? No, unfortunatly. The less mature children took it from me." He sighed.

"How terrible!" Her eyes widened. "Niisan does that to me all the time!" Fake waterfall tears sprang forth from her eyes. "But…" She opened her own bento, offering it to him. "I packed WAY too much, because I had NO idea what I was going to need, so you can have as much as you want!" She smiled.

Kurama blinked, smiling warmly. "I'm really starting to debate if you are truly Hiei's little sister…" He laughed a bit. "How long did you think you were going to be here? School lets out at three. It's not a battlefield either…you don't have to…pack your kitchen." He tried not to laugh.

"Well my sensei tried to scare me to Reikai! She slammed a RULER on my desk! JUST BECAUSE I WAS SLEEPING! Can you believe that!" She babbled on and on about just the few previous hours as Kurama just sat there and listened.

The two had shared the lunch and it was gone before the bell had decided to ring again. Kurama gave Huyana a few pointers on what NOT to do in school, top, to fall asleep when the teacher is giving lectures.

"Why couldn't you tell me that befoooore?" She whined.

"Sorry, I thought you might have known." He chuckled lightly.

"I thought she was gonna beat me with the stupid thing until I jumped up onto my chair. Then she just kind of stared at me…but then again, so did the rest of the class thing."

"You..jumped up onto your chair…? Hm? Oh. Well, it seems we have a visitor." Kurama smiled, looking up to the tree above him. "How are you, Hiei?"

"W-Wha? Niisan?" Huyana looked up, seeing her brother standing a good deal of branches above them.

Hiei stood, looking down on them, his hands dug into his pockets. They blinked up at him, as he made his way down, standing in front of them. He glanced to Huyana.

"Fell asleep already?" He said in his normal tone.

"…I was tired…SOMEONE gave me a rude awakening this morning so I had to find peace SOMEWHERE." She glared, sticking out her tongue.

Hiei scowled lightly, looking to Kurama. Kurama just shrugged, smiling. The bell rang, and the students started to file back into the school. Huyana sighed, watching them, looking back to her brother.

"Can I PLEASE just come home? I don't think I can take another three hours of that…I'll DIE…" She pouted.

"Then die. You're staying until that last bell rings." And with that, Hiei was gone.

"JERK! I'M NOT MAKING YOU **_ANYTHING_** TONIGHT! SO FIND YOUR OWN DAMN FOOD!" She shouted after him.

Kurama just backed away, laughing a bit.

"Let's head inside, ne? Wouldn't want to be tardy…" He started inside, Huyana following him like a little lost puppy right afterwards as she usually did. But little did she know her first day had ONLY begun…

**WELL! That's all for this chapter. Sorry it's so short I don't feel much like writing! And now, broadcasting ALL the way from the back of my mind for the next chapter, is Huyana herself!**

_Ohayou, minna-san! Jaganshi Huyana here! The next chapter of "The Highschool Files" is bound to be interesting and filled with lots of strange things! We meet Naota's older hanyou sister for the first time, and then that Physical Education class! With a bunch of track girls who don't like their track over run by a shrimp such as myself, it should be outmost exciting! So STAY TUNED!_


	4. Physical Education? Enter Naoko!

**Ohayou Gozaimasu, minna-san! How are you? It's my Japanglish, clever, eh? As I stated my writing will un-doubtly increase in speed. I should hopefully have the chapters of this up by the week or so. You might even get 2 in one week depending on the mood I'm in. Well, without further ado, here's chapter 4!**

_Chapter 4: Physical Education? Enter Naoko!_

Huyana looked confusedly over her schedule, tugging gently on Shuuichi's pinkish colored sleeve.

"Hm? What's the matter, Huyana?" He stopped and looked to her paper with her.

"P…E…? I don't have to go…and since when is THAT a class?" She blinked.

Shuuichi couldn't help but laugh. In all his years he'd never heard a joke like that made, especially not in a High School fit for people with high IQs. Huyana blinked in confusion once more as the red head just continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Did I…say it wrong?" She blinked innocently.

"No, no, that's right." He smiled, catching his breath. "It's an acronym, short for 'Physical Education'."

"P-Physical Education? What are they going to do to us?" The poor girls eyes were no smaller than a pin head. "I-I get ENOUGH physical education at home!"

Shuuichi chuckled again. "Relax, relax, Huyana-chan…They're not going to hit your or for whatever may lay your fears to rest, spank you…you'll be fine. It's more like, running and exercise, understand?" He smiled.

"…That's it? I was scared for THAT?" Huyana sighed with great relief.

"See? School isn't SO bad…" The red-head laughed softly yet again.

"Lies…I've got homework on my first day…" Waterfall tears sprang forth from Huyana's eyes.

"Hm? What from?" He blinked.

"Um…That…writing class. We have to write a paper on someone we 'admire'…"

"Well that shouldn't be too hard." Shuuichi smiled yet again, a thought popping into his head. "Why not do it on your brother?"

Huyana about fell to the floor laughing after her 5 seconds of silence. She clutched her sides, her eyes filled with tears.

"N-Niisan? Write a paper on Niisan?" She couldn't help but start shaking in her violent laughter. "I never thought you could be so funny, Shuuichi-kun…" She tried to catch her breath.

"…I was serious." For once he wasn't smiling, just a confused look.

"…Were you really?" Her eyes were wide, as she stood up, brushing herself off.

"Yes. I mean, Hiei is a very admirable person with a lot of good qualities. Though you may not see some, of course, because he's your brother." Shuuichi glanced at the clock. "You're going to be late, the Gym is that way." He pointed off down a hall way.

"O-Okay." Huyana blinked, sprinting off down the hall.

**_Less than 10 minutes later…_**

"You call THIS a uniform! This is a sweatshirt with panties!" Huyana exclaimed, backing away from the pinkish, white and yellow uniform laid in front of her.

"Deal with it, newbie. It's what all the girls have to wear." One of the other girls, most likely a 2nd or 3rd year said.

"B-But it…" Huyana's eyes started to shake. "_I feel sick…_" She sighed, looking to the uniform. "…Niisan is going to DIE when I get home…"

She got dressed in the disturbing ensemble, taking off her glasses and putting them with her things in a 'locker' which she'd undoubltly forget the combination to. She tied her hair back, finally feeling like her old self again, regaining her former dignity. Just…minus her pants.

She stood in front of a body length mirror, almost gagging. She felt like a freak, who wears a sweatshirt and panties? Maybe she could get some sort of note or something so she wouldn't have to be so humiliated. She looked like a 6 year old child just waiting to be molested.

"I think…I'm going to call home…" She said, feeling queasy.

"Jaganshi!" One of the female teachers shouted.

"I-I'M COMING!" Huyana jumped up, almost in tears.

She sighed, slowly treading out to a track, the light was extremely bright from the sun. There were about a dozen girls lined up along the track. One of them, peeked the young Jaganshi's interest.

This young girl stood a few inches taller than Huyana. She had silky blue elegant hair tied back by a pink bow. Though one part of her bangs, or hair, covered her left eye. But one thing caught Huyana's attention, a string tied around the girls neck, and attached to the string? A blue Hiruseki. 1

"_A Koorime…? HERE? But HOW?_" Huyana's mind continued to ponder the question, she stood dumbfounded, staring at the ground the track was laid on, until…

"JAGANSHI!" The teacher snapped at her.

Huyana's eyes snapped ahead at her male teacher, when'd that happen?

"Y-Yes sir?" She sounded a bit intimidated, something THAT Jaganshi NEVER was.

"Since you seem SO amazed by the track, you get to run first! Four laps around, you'll be timed. Impress me."

"M-ME? Are you sure, s-sir?" Huyana gulped. "_Remember what Niisan said, no super-mega-fast running…_"

"Go ahead, newb…it's not like you can out run us…" The same girl who had spoken before said.

"Ah, Ms. Mukimo, would that be a challenge?" Asked the Teacher.

"Sure? Why not? Me, Futari and Aiko against the newb." This girl who's name was Sukiko stated.

"_Oh…forget what Niisan said, he always says to never back down from a challenge either…I'll show these nobodies who's the boss_." Huyana smirked to herself. "Heh. Sure, why not? I'll cream you flunkies ANYDAY." She walked with a sort of spring in her step over to the starting line, waiting.

"That little--!" Shouted Futari. 

"Don't sweat it, Fu-chan. We'll show her who's the boss around here." Aiko smirked, the all took their places on each side of Huyana.

But Sukiko seemed a bit closer to Huyana than the other two, and this sort of made the poor ebony haired girl feel sick. The Gym teacher's shouting caught their attention.

"On your marks! Get set--! GO!"

Sukiko smirked. "Get going, newb!" As she finished that sentence, she landed a hard smack to the 'newb's panty-clad bottom, sending the poor girl off at an incredible speed.

"YIPE!" Huyana bursted off, zipping around the track, going around the entire thing once in under 45 seconds.

The three girls just watched in awe, as did the rest of the class who had burst into laughter as the young Jaganshi took off, but then soon after as they saw her run, they broke into silence.

The young girl of whom Huyana had been watching stared and watched Huyana run quickly around the track. Doing the entire thing, all 4 laps in under 4 minutes. A DEFFINITE new record.

The Teacher stood staring in awe. "J-Jaganshi? Do you know how fast you just went?"

Huyana's eyes widened.

"D-Did I go fast?" She gulped, looking at the girls who she was supposedly competing against who had yet to move, just sit on their rears and stare at the new student.

"Y-Yes! I've decided you're joining the school's track team! With your speed we could win for sure!!!"

"_O-Oh no…Niisan's going to KILL me…He said to be careful_." Huyana held her head. "I-I'm not sure if I can--!"

"It's not open for discussion, either you join the team or I'm failing you in this class!" Smirked the teacher. "_What an ass!_" Huyana's eyes widened again, glaring.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" Asked the blue headed girl, the Koorime. "Might I…have a word with the new recruit?" She smiled, taking Huyana's hand.

"Of course, Tsuzuka-chan. Don't be long though. Class will be over soon."

The girl nodded, taking Huyana into the locker room and looking to her with her only unhidden eye. Huyana blinked, looking into hers as well.

"You're a demon!" They both said in unison.

"I-I…my name is…Tsuzuka Naoko. I'm a hanyou." Naoko smiled sweetly, she looked very innocent.

"Jaganshi Huyana--! Wait! You're Naota-kun's older sister, aren't you? He said something about a hanyou!"

"You know my Otouto-chan? Yes…he's my brother. He's in your grade, correct?"

"Yes!" Huyana smiled. "So you're half Koorime!" Huyana questioned impatiently.

"Wait I never..said that how…did you know?" Naoko blinked.

"Because I'm half Koorime too! Half Hi Youkai as well! I'm a mix breed!" Huyana smiled happily, tugging on her shoulder sleeves.

"A-Are you really?" Naoko blinked again.

"Yup!" Huyana pulled out a hiruseki she herself had cried earlier. "See? Hiruseki! Full proof!"

"Wow so you are.." Naoko stared with wide eyes.

"Eyup! Wait…class is almost over? IS this the last class of today?"

"Indeed." She smiled.

"Good! I'm getting dressed!" Huyana quickly tried to open her locker. But to no avail. It was, dare it be, locked!

"Huyana-chan…" Naoko laughed. "It's called a 'locker' for a reason." She smiled. "Do you know your combination?"

"Combi..nation? To open a storage compartment? What the heck?" She blinked, utterly confused.

"Here…like this." She smiled, somehow opening the locker.

"Ah! Naoko you are a life saver!" Huyana smiled happily.

She quickly took out her clothes and got out of the wretched 'uniform', and into her…other uniform. Which though she hated enjoyed that one more than the panties with a sweatshirt.

She took her hair down, shaking her head and smoothing it out with her hands, slipping on her glasses. She slowly turned to Naoko, the blue haired girl smiled a bit, holding out her hand to the young Jaganshi.

"Friends, ne?"

"…Friends." Huyana smiled, taking her hand, shaking it gently.

**Well, Minna-san! Chapter 4! LONGER! O.O XD What'd ya think? I know Shuuichi wasn't in it a lot. But the truth behind my characters is cool too, right? RIGHT?! I love Naoko. Her story is so depressing though. You will find out! Hehehe! Here's a glimpse of what's to come in my next chapter of: THE HIGH SCHOOL FILES!!!**

**_Konban wa, Minna-san! Huyana here again to give you the preview! Well, next chapter Niisan comes back into the story…oh JOY. I find a little kitten who will some day have a big part in the story! I name him Chu-Re-Yin-Yin! Kawaii ne, no? Well aside from that, I fake ill to try and stay home…THAT doesn't work. –Pout.- Well, it should be kind of interesting! SEE YOU THEN! CIAO!_**


	5. Out of Hell and Back Again!

**Konban wa, Minna-san! Oh my gosh it's been so long since I've posted, hasn't it? Over a month now. So sorry for the delay life's just been catching up with me. I'll be turning 15 next month and I suppose I'm just not ready for that. So I'm writing what's most likely going to be the last chapter I write as a 14 year old. Kind of depressing when you say it like that…Oh well! Here you go!**

**_Out of Hell and Back Again!_**

Once that 3:00 Bell rang, Huyana was the first to sprint out the doors of the gym. Freedom, finally. She didn't care who was yelling for her or telling her to wait or anything she was going home! She stopped as she approached the street that lead to the woods that…lead to her house.

She heard something faint and could barely make out what it was. Looking cautiously, she searched the dirt road, going to wherever the sound grew slightly louder. Huyana was able to make out that it was a small, yet timid 'meow'. She blinked, opening up a trashcan to see a moving bag, tied up at the top.

Her eyes widened as she quickly untied the bag. Inside was a baby grey kitten with darker grey stripes. She frowned, taking the kitten out of the bag, hugging it close.

"Who would do such a thing to a poor innocent little kitten?" Huyana said, semi-mad, and semi-upset. She started walking to her house, through a thick wood.

The kitten meowed softly, shaking. This girl was so unfamiliar to him, but he didn't dare claw her. Last time he did that he ended up…well, in the trash.

"Don't worry, kitty…I'll take care of you. Hmm…do you have a name?"

The tiny fragile kitten meowed, rubbing against his new found owner's neck. Huyana smiled happily, kissing the kitten's head.

"I'll give you one then! Hm…Ice cream…? Sweet snow--! No…then Niisan will most likely try to eat you…Hmm…Chu…Chu? Chew? Chewy! …Darnit! Hm….Chu-Re? Chewy…Chu-Re…Your tail is black and white on the tip…kind of like Yin Yang--…That's it! Chu-Re-Yin-Yin! It's perfect!" She smiled proudly to herself.

The kitten looked at her, blinking. Licking her cheek, the kitten's tail swished. Huyana laughed, nuzzling the kitten.

"We need to get you some food, Chu-chan." She smiled, getting to the front door of her house, peeking inside. "Niisan? Are you here?"

There was no answer. Huyana slowly crept in, going into the kitchen. She opened the refridgerator and took out a gallon jug of milk, setting it on the counter and getting a small dish. The kitten seemed puzzled, which made Huyana laugh softly.

She poured the milk into the dish, sliding it in front of the kitten of whom she'd set on the counter as well. The kitten sniffed, and slowly leaned down and started lapping the milk with it's tongue. Huyana smiled happily, putting the milk away.

"We'll get you some real kitty things later."

"…What is that repulsive creature on the counter?" Came a voice from behind Huyana.

"Ah!" Huyana's eyes widened as she whirled around. "O-Oh, Niisan it's only you…It's my new kitten! His name is Chu-Re-Yin-Yin!"

"…Why on EARTH would you give it such a ridiculous name?" Hiei crossed his arms, blinking.

"Why not? When I found him he started chewing on my sleeve! So I said 'Chewy', and I didn't like it so--"

"Nevermind, forget I asked…" He eyed the small innocent kitten. "Who said you could keep that wretched animal anyway? I don't recall granting you premission…"

"You're forcing me to go to school, I think you owe me so much as a kitten who will listen to me when I talk…Unlike a certain other person in this house…"

Hiei glared daggers at her. She just laughed nervously, raising her hands in defense and backing away, picking the kitten up and holding it in front of her.

"Come on, Niisan! He needs a home! He really likes it here too! Please let him stay…" Huyana pouted, attempting to use her puppy dog eyes to win him over. He just scoffed.

"I hate cats…"

"B-But…pleeeeease? I'll be the one taking care of him!" She pouted, seeing Hiei's mood unchanged. "…It would make me really happy?"

"…Fine…" Hiei glared at the wall. "But if that stupid thing goes near any of my things I'll slaughter it…"

Huyana eyes widened, hugging the kitten, waterfall tears bursting from her eyes.

"You wouldn't harm an innocent little kitten!!! What kind of man are you!" She nuzzled Chu-Re-Yin-Yin.

"…The kind that harms innocent little kittens…get over it." Hiei rolled his eyes. "Do you have homework?"

"Home…? Oh! Um…" Huyana blinked, staring off into space as she thought.

"Don't think too hard…you might hurt yourself." Hiei commented, smirking.

"How can I when you already give me a headache?" She fired back at him.

Hiei scowled, digging his hands into his pockets.

"Do your homework…then we can go get food."

"Yes sir, captain!" Huyana fakely saluted her older brother, smiling.

Hiei rolled his eyes, walking out of the kitchen and back upstairs to his room. Huyana smiled happily to her kitten, she'd won the battle. Score: 1-Huyana, 0-Hiei. She took the kitten and his milk into the living room, setting it on the floor by the table she was sitting at.

She reached into her bag and pulled out some paper and a pencil, looking to what she had written down as her homework assignment for the night. '_Write a 100 word essay on a person you admire'_. Huyana gently tapped her pencil against her chin, looking to her kitten who was now happily finishing the milk it was drinking.

"_Someone I admire…" _She thought, almost intensely. "_Kurama said to do it on Niisan…I mean, I do admire him but…can I come up with one hundred words to describe that?" _She blinked, sweatdropping.

"Your paper is blank…" Hiei stood over her, blinking.

"Ah!!!" Huyana jumped up, looking to him, her eyes wide. "When did you get there?!"

"About ten seconds ago…what are you supposed to be doing?"

"Writing an essay…now go away so I can do it."

"What's an essay?" Hiei blinked, sitting by her.

"….You send me to school and know nothing yourself…" She sighed. "An essay is a series of words and paragraph's your assigned to write on a certain topic. For me, it's '100 words on someone I admire". I was just thinking was all and then you walked in here and yeah that's about what happened." She smiled.

"100 words…? That's a lot. For your first day of school I mean…do you even know 100 words?" He looked to her, only to see her scowling.

"…Yes I know 100 words!" She bopped him over the head, crossing her arms.

Hiei smirked, rubbing his head lightly. He crossed his own arms, closing his eyes. Huyana slowly looked to him, then smirked herself, quietly scribbling the word 'baka' in big katakana, holding it in front of his face. Hiei slowly opened his eyes, jumping him when he saw the paper. He just hadn't expected it.

Huyana fell over laughing, clutching her sides. The kitten and Hiei both stared at her. Hiei glared, cracking his knuckles. The sound made Huyana's laughter cease completely. She sat up quickly, acting completely innocent as she started to write her paper.

Hiei sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes again. Huyana continued to write quickly, her hand-writing was sloppy anyway. She finished the paper within 10 minutes, looking back to realize her brother had fallen asleep. She smiled lightly, slipping her paper into her bag, standing up.

Chu-chan was curled up on the floor, his tail covering his face. Huyana couldn't help but chuckle. She covered Hiei with a blanket, and picked her kitten up, looking at the clock. Five-thirty PM. She shrugged, going upstairs to her room, she was exausted herself.

Huyana laid down in her bed, not even bothering to change out of her uniform, curling up, she held the small kitten close. Both fell asleep easily. The phone downstairs and by Huyana's bedside began to ring, she just rolled over, nuzzling her pillow.

**Downstairs**, Hiei was woken up by the irritating ringing. He looked around for Huyana, then growled, getting up and answering the phone.

"What?" He had no clue who it was, and he really didn't care. They had woken Hiei up from his nap, that didn't make him happy.

"Ah, Hiei. I was hoping you'd answer." Shuuichi's loving voice rang into Hiei's ears.

"Kurama? What do you want?" Hiei blinked.

"Just to see how Huyana-chan was. I didn't see her after school, and her P.E. teacher was calling after her."

"Oh, she came straight home…I'm not sure where she is now—why…was her teacher calling her?"

"I'm not sure, but he said she just kept running…Oh well, I'll see you tomorrow, ne? Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi…" Hiei hung up.

He blinked, walking upstairs and opening the door to Huyana's room quietly. He saw her curled up on her bed, the phone knocked over onto the floor. He sweatdropped, walking over and grabbing her blanket, covering her up with it, sighing. He gently removed her glasses, setting them on the table beside her bed.

"Should have gotten out of your uniform, idiot…" He looked out her window, the sun was setting. He shrugged, walking back downstairs, searching for food.

**T**he next morning came quickly. Huyana laid sprawled out on her bed, under her blankets. She obviously had no biological clock what-so-ever. She had gotten 15 hours of sleep, didn't wake up once. Hiei once again opened her door, going over and shaking her.

"Huyana, get up…it's time for school." He spoke in his regular tone.

"Mm…." She opened her eyes slightly, on instinct, coughing. "…I…don't feel so good…" She sat up, holding her head.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Hiei blinked, feeling her forehead with his left hand. "You're…slightly warm. Then again you're a fire demon."

"My head hurts…and I'm freezing…"

"…I'll take your tempurature…"

Huyana's eyes widened, her plan to try to stay home was slipping. _Damn! _She thought, pouting. Hiei was going to win either way, so she just smiled innocently to him.

"You…could just let me stay home?" She pleaded, and Hiei scowled.

"So that's what this is about? Get ready for school…" He glared, storming out, slamming her door behind him.

Huyana pouted, getting up. Great, another day in that demon's Hell. Just what she wanted. Chu-chan stretched out in her bed, blinking and looking up at her as she brushed her hair. He meowed quietly.

She smiled to him. Going over and petting his head gently. Chu-chan gently licked her hand before laying back on the bed on his back, staring up at her. Huyana just laughed, smiling.

"You're too cute, Chu-chan…I'll be back later, ne? Stay in here…I brought you up some more milk." She put her glasses on, straightening out her skirt, and going out of her room, closing her door behind her. She treaded gently down the stairs, looking around for her brother.

"Ready?" Hiei walked out of the kitchen, his hands in his pockets.

"…As if I have a choice…" She scowled.

"Glad you finally see it my way…get your bag. Let's go."

Huyana glared, sticking out her tongue and grabbing her bag, putting her shoes on. Hiei came up behind her, helping her up and grabbing her, once again by her waist, flitting back to Meiou high. Huyana glared, crossing her arms. Did he HAVE to carry her like this? It's so degrading.

Hiei landed on ground out by some trees, putting her down. Atleast he didn't push her out of a tree…

"Ja ne. Have fun…" He flitted off again.

"Fun…" Huyana said grimly. "…FUN….?" She then smirked. "You want me to have fun, dear brother? Then fun I shall have…"

**WELL MINNA!? How did you all like it? I think the next chapter should be a BIT more interesting. Sorry it's taken so long to update. Like I said, things have gotten a bit hectic. Now I'm just relaxing listening to my 3 Doors Down. My favorite song "Changes" inspires me to write about Huyana. It sort of describes her in a sort of Emo way. Oh well, I like it. Here's Huyana with the news of what's to come!**

**_Hello all! Huyana here with the 6 o' clock news at 11! In later news, we'll be seeing a bit of teacher roasting. I'm concaucting some plans to terrorize them, that way maybe Niisan will pull me out of that dreaded school! So yes, indeed I'll be having some fun. So please read and review on every chapter of "The High School Files"! Back to you, Amanda!_**

**Thank you, Huyana…hope you all enjoyed! See you next time! –Heart.-**


End file.
